The prior art display visor for connection to a monitor or display terminal of a computer or other video display terminal generally comprised left, right and top walls wherein the inner surface of each wall was not able to adequately reduce the glare and light intensity that is reflected from the display off the inner surface of each wall of the visor to the eyes of a person viewing the monitor or display.
One major problem associated with the prior art display visor is that such reflected light from the inner surfaces of the walls of the visor are simultaneously viewed by the user along with the information contained on the display thereby causing a difficulty in seeing the specific contents on the monitor screen without visual interference, also known as visual noise, glare, and good contrast.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,276 discloses a method for reducing reflectivity on the surface of a lens, window or similar light transparent medium. There is no suggestion, disclosure nor teaching in this reference of a visor for a display nor how the disclosed method could be used to provide a visor with an internal continued black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,983 discloses a light transmission type optical element which has an anti-reflecting surface. There is no suggestion, disclosure nor teaching in this reference of a visor for a display nor how the disclosed light transmission type optical element with its anti-reflecting surface could be used to provide a visor with an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,636 discloses a light filter mounted on a color television tube. The filter body is made of transparent material and incorporates a plurality of filter elements wherein each element constitutes a tier of alternating transparent and light absorbing areas to provide multiple light transmitting apertures bordered by light absorbing material. There is no suggestion, disclosure nor teaching in this reference of a visor for a display nor how the filter with its multiple light transmitting apertures bordered by light absorbing material could be used to provide a visor with an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,955,507 discloses a focusing plate or lens type device wherein a rough surface on the plate acts to diminish focusing and a ground glass surface area serves to provide sharp focusing. There is no disclosure of a visor for a display nor how the focusing plate could be used with its light transmissive and opaque regions to provide a visor with an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,612,612 discloses a Cathode Ray Tube having a light transmissive glass face plate thereon which has protuberances thereon to reduce the reflectivity of the viewing plate. There is no disclosure of a visor for a display nor how the light transmissive glass face plate can be used to provide a visor with an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,096 discloses a light shade which uses a plurality of opaque walls located along the thickness of a light transmissive medium thereby defining light transmissive cells. A light transmissive substrate plate has one surface attached to the light shade while the other surface of the light transmissive substrate is microscopically rugged. However, there is no disclosure of a visor having an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare nor how the light shade can be used to provide a visor with an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,321 discloses a coating technique for use on, for example, optical devices such as lenses or windows wherein a metal layer is deposited which layer is then formed into an oxide layer and the surface thereof converted into a plurality of leaflets to provide an anti-reflecting surface. However, there is no disclosure of a visor or the use of a visor having an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare nor how the coating technique can be used to form a visor having an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,516 discloses an anti-reflection plate for a display device which uses two layers on a transparent substrate. One layer is flat and transparent while the second layer applied to the first layer has an uneven surface thereon to prevent reflection of external light on a screen of a display device. However, there is no disclosure of a visor nor of a visor for a computer display that has an internal combined black and granular surface to reduce glare.
None of the above cited references teach or disclose a visor for a computer terminal display that incorporates combining both a generally black or light absorbing and non-reflecting inner surface on the walls of the visor to achieve all of the advantages noted above associated therewith.